Hellfire Flame
|status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed and Agility |weapons = Flaming Sword |level = Human: Demon Monster: Dragon |affiliation = Monster Association 37th Graduation Class: "Golden" The Village |partners = Gale Wind |manga = Chapter 78 }}Hellfire Flame (業火のフレイム, Gōka no fureimu) is a ninja partner of Gale Wind who comes from the same 37th graduating class like Gale Wind. In the past, they joined the Monster Association to become stronger. Appearance Hellfire Flame is a tall man with a muscular build and styles his black hair in spikes with the tips bending down. His face is angular with thick eyebrows and has a black marking over his left eye. Hellfire Flames attire consist of a sleeveless black shirt and pants, a white vest with spiky collar and flame design, black arm warmers and braces on his forearm and neck. When he transforms into a monster, his teeth become sharp and he has pulsating veins. His hands also have sharp claws and his entire body is imbued with burning flames. Personality Hellfire Flame is shown to be calm and serious most of the time. He also seems to go along to what Gale Wind tells him. He holds a grudge on Flashy Flash for causing the 44th graduation class incident known as "The End”. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind attack Speed-o'-Sound Sonic in a forest as a form of skinship and introduce themselves as Sonic's senior form their ninja village. After some discussion, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind invite Sonic to join the Monster Association to further their goal of becoming the rulers of the World. They reveal their plan to attack the Hero Association, more specifically killing Flashy Flash and asks Sonic's help to distract the other heroes. When Sonic refuses, Gale Wind transforms into a monster and demonstrates his speed, shocking Sonic and Hellfire Flame explains the process of the transformation, showing his own monster form. They then offer a Monster Cell to Sonic and leave. He and Gale Wind are present at Gyoro Gyoro's speech. During Garou's presence in the Monster Association, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind express their doubt about Garou's position as a potential executive member and replacement for Gouketsu and Elder Centipede. However, they immediately push aside that matter and focus on how to they can kill Flashy Flash. Furthermore, they also wonder why Sonic still had not joined them and assumed that he was not compatible with the Monster Cell. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind find Flashy Flash in the Monster Association base. They compliment him in his speed before they do battle. Eventually, they are both forced to reveal their monster forms after realizing they are outclassed in their human forms. Abilities and Powers As a graduated ninja of Sonic's village, he is shown to be an immensely powerful speedster like his partner, Gale Wind. Coming from the "Golden" 37th class of the village, he is no doubt an even greater ninja than Sonic and thus could qualify for the S-Class rank of the Hero Association if he had joined them instead. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind displays excellent teamwork skills and cover for each other in battle. Although Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are classified as Demon in their human form, their monster form takes on the classification of Dragon, drastically increasing their already immense speed and pressuring the likes of Flashy Flash. Physical Abilities *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Being from a ninja village, Hellfire Flame has superhuman speed that surpasses most characters in the series. He and Gale Wind were able to surround Sonic and strike the younger ninja continuously in a barrage quicker than the eye could see. Hellfire Flame is able to compete with Flashy Flash and push him to take him seriously. Upon transforming, Hellfire Flame's speed increased drastically, pressuring Flashy Flash enough to surprise him. *'Transformation': Hellfire Flame can change into his monster form and revert back to his human form freely. According to himself, he achieved this through ninjutsu training. Fighting Style *'Master Ninja': As a graduate of the ninja village Sonic hails from, Hellfire Flame is skilled and masterful in ninjutsu. Having graduated from the "Golden Class" that is renowned as the best the village has produced, Hellfire Flame is without a doubt a greater and more powerful ninja than Sonic. *'Flame Blade Kick' (炎刃脚, Enjinkyaku): Hellfire Flame can deliver a powerful fire-imbued kick. Equipment *'Flaming Sword': Hellfire Flame is a proficient wielder of a sword that can ignite on fire. The flames can shoot small fireballs. Trivia *In the webcomic, there is a monster named Hellfire with a partner named Gale who also tries to kill Flashy Flash. One said that he designed them based on characters from other series, to prevent copyrght problems they were changed. *He is among the few monsters of human origin who can access their human form, the others being his partner Gale Wind, Surprise-Attack Plum and Haragiri. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Former Humans Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Manga Original Category:Demon Category:Dragon